This application is not related to any other pending applications.
This application is not referenced in any microfiche appendix.
This invention generally relates to a device used for gripping objects. In particular, the invention relates to a gripping device useful in retrieving, transporting and positioning individual or configurated cylindrically shaped structures when removably attached to a forklift or other similarly intended vehicle employed in civil engineering applications.
The invention is an apparatus which is removably attached to vehicles typically, though not limited to those employed in civil engineering operations. Examples of such vehicles would include forklifts and telescopic handlers, such as: Model 1054, 1052, 8042, and 6036 Skytrak Legacy Series, Telescopic Handlers, manufactured and distributed by the Omni Quip Corporation. Workers needing to retrieve, transport, and position generally cylindrically shaped configurated pipe-like structures are unable to use contemporary art civil engineering implements which are commonly attached to the above-noted vehicles, as such implements lack a plurality of radially accommodation, concaved shaped jaw pairs having dimensioned and configured to address the varying length, girth, and weight dimensions of configurated and singular pipe-like structures. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cconfigurated pipe-like structuresxe2x80x9d relates to single or joined pipe structures occurring along a single or multi-dimensional plane(s) of reference. It is difficult, if not impossible, to precisely retrieve, transport, and position such structures utilizing a vehicle equipped with civil engineering implements of the contemporary art.
The invention disclosed herein is based on the discovery that a plurality of concaved shaped lower and upper jaw member pairs may be hydraulicly operated and can be used in combination with a non-skid surface to retrieve a pipe-like cylindrically shaped structure from an absolute vertical position, rotate the structure upwardly approximately 110xc2x0, and allow gravity to assist the invention in retaining the pipe-like structure within its grasp allowing for its subsequent transport and positioning.
For background information relating to the general subject matter oft his invention reference may be had to the following previously issued United States patents:
The instant invention as disclosed herein is not suggested in any prior, or in any combinations of prior art. Consequently, the prior art fails to anticipate the invention as disclosed and claimed herein.
One form of the instant invention is removably attached to a vehicle having fittings to which civil engineering implements are removably attachable. The invention is found comprising: an accessory accommodation base having connected top, bottom, left, right, and intermediate support members; a brace support wall attached to the accessory accommodation base; a pivot bar positioned horizontally across the accessory accommodation base and extending through openings in left, right and intermediate support members; a jaw housing having connected first and second lower jaw weld walls and top, bottom, left and right members; concaved shaped left and right upper jaw members each pivotally attached to the pivot bar; concaved shaped left and right lower jaw members each having upper, lower, left and right side surfaces, said upper and lower surfaces immovably attached to the first lower jaw attachment wall and said left and right surfaces immovably attached to the second lower jaw attachment wall; a lower right jaw brace impermanently attached to the pivot bar and immovably attached to said brace support wall; at least one lower left jaw brace impermanently attached to said pivot bar and immovably attached to said brace support wall; a first hydraulic cylinder attached to said upper left jaw and an internal lower jaw housing surface; and, a second hydraulic cylinder attached to said upper right jaw and an internal lower jaw housing surface. A third hydraulic cylinder is optimally attached to said top and bottom support members to allow for the left/right inclined orientation of the accessory accommodation base.
Alternate forms and objects of the invention will be comprehended in the drawings and description, which will make other alternate forms and objects obvious hereafter to persons skilled in the art. These and other advantages, features, and objects of the invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in connection with the illustrative embodiment in the accompanying drawings.
A broad object of the invention is to provide, in combination with a vehicle having an accessory accommodation base to which devices are removably attachable, is a gripping apparatus which may be used to effectuate the retrieval, transport, and positioning of configurated pipe-like structures.
An additional object of the instant invention is to provide a gripping apparatus which may be appropriately dimensioned to handle any number of diverse configurated pipe-shaped structures and weight/lengths.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a gripping apparatus which may be independently rotated from absolute vertical to approximately 110xc2x0 to allow gravity to assist in restricting a pipe-like structure once grasped by the apparatus from rotating.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a gripping apparatus whereby rubber or other non-slipping surfaces on the invention""s gripping jaws may be utilized to work in conjunction with gravity to restrict a cylindrical structure from rotating once in a grasped and lifted position.
An additional object of the instant invention is to provide a gripping apparatus which may be inserted in an area not accessible to truck like structures to which it is attached.
A further object of the instant invention is to allow the grasping of a pipe-like structure and the retrieving of the structure within close proximity of a truck like apparatus whereupon enhanced lifting capacity may be introduced.
Another object of the instant invention is to allow for adequate mobility to facilitate the grasping of configurated pipe-like structures from any position.
An additional object of the instant invention is to allow its attachment to a diversity of forklift like apparatus and other civil engineering vehicles.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part oft his disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference would be had to the accompanying drawings, depictions and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments and results of the invention.